Love Fever
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: Love Fever! It's spreading fast throughout the Legion. Pink markers, lots of chases and fireworks at the end! If you like humor and a bit of romance, you'll love this fic! TW/PG, other pairings inside. A cute, fluffy, some-what heated oneshot.


**Title:** Love Fever

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** TW/PG, with hints of A LOT of other pairings

**Summary:** It's Love Fever Day! Celebrate it Legion style! This wacky adventure includes pink markers, people chasing other people and a lot of kissing! TW/PG, with some other pairings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and LoSH belongs to its respective owners.

**Author's Note: **This is kinda like a future Valentine's Day, I guess. Sorry it's short, I hope you like it!

--

"Attention!" Chameleon Boy said over the intercom. Everyone in Legion HQ turned towards the nearest speaker. "This is Cosmic Boy, your incredibly pompous leader. I have decided to loosen up and let you actually have some fun. You may or may not be aware of this, but today is _Looooovve_ Fever Day. For the rest of the day, if anyone kisses you, on the lips or on the cheek, they have to put a pink heart on your forehead-"

"Hey!" Cosmic Boy walked into the AV room. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Have fun!" Cham morphed into a mouse and made a run for the door. Cosmic Boy chased him. They ran around HQ about six times. Cham took a break for a minute and saw Ayla walking down the hall. Ayla was visiting again. He stopped her.

Cham walked up to her and gave her a peck on the cheek. She blushed.

"Did you hear the announcement?" he asked her. She nodded. Cham drew a pink heart on her forehead and starting running again.

"Hey!" Lightning Lad said angrily. "Why'd you kiss my baby sister?" he asked Cham.

"Uh oh," Cham whispered as he ran into the cafeteria, Cosmic Boy and Lightning Lad hot on his trail.

"Rokk," Ayla stopped Cosmic Boy. She pecked him on the cheek and drew a pink heart on his forehead.

"What was that for?" he asked as she handed him the marker.

"Hey!" Lightning Lad called to Cosmic Boy. "What were you doing with my sister?" he asked angrily. He charged up some lightning bolts and chased after Cosmic Boy.

Cosmic Boy and Lightning Lad passed by Dream Girl, who was looking through the window. Cosmic Boy panted because of all the chasing he was doing. He walked up to Dream Girl and locked her lips with his.

She broke and kiss. "EW! Are you possessed?" she asked.

"Nope," he drew a pink heart on her forehead, dropped the marker in her lap and starting running again. Dream Girl sighed.

"Lightning Lad!" he passed by her, then backpedaled.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Dream Girl gave him a peck on the cheek and drew a pink heart on his forehead. She was about to give him the marker, but Saturn Girl started talking.

"Garth! I can't believe you!" she slapped him and walked off.

"Sorry," Dream Girl whispered sympathetically as she passed him the marker. Lightning Lad took it and chased after Saturn Girl.

"Wait!" he called out breathlessly from all the chasing he had been doing. He turned towards her and kissed her passionately.

"Hey! You have rooms for a reason!" Bouncing Boy said to the two, but they weren't listening.

Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad broke the kiss and Garth drew a pink heart on her forehead. She rolled her eyes and took the marker. Saturn Girl strolled around Legion HQ looking for a guy who didn't have a pink heart on his forehead.

"Brainy!" she grabbed him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Sorry," she said as she drew a pink heart on his forehead.

"That was an illogical waste of time," he mumbled as he got back to his work. Violet walked into the lab.

"Need any help?" she asked. "You have something on your fore-" Brainy cut her off by putting his lips onto hers.

"What was that for?" she asked. Brainy shrugged as he drew a pink heart on her forehead and gave her the pink marker.

"Okay," Violet said slowly as she left the lab, a blush forming on her cheek.

"What happened to you?" Kell asked. "There's something on-"

Violet sighed and flew up to Kell. She pecked him on the cheek and drew a pink heart on his forehead. She went back to the lab, but not before she tossed the pink marker to Kell.

Kell looked at Violet curiously and continued walking, looking for a girl who didn't have anything on her forehead.

"Phantom Girl!" he called to her. Before she could turn around, Kell had pecked her on the cheek, drawn the pink heart and given her the marker.

"WHAT THE SPROCK?" she yelled. She floated towards the cafeteria where Timber Wolf was talking to Cham.

"Do you have a pink heart on your forehead?" she asked him.

"…No," he said cautiously. She sat down and enveloped him into a long, fierce and passionate kiss.

"I'm sitting right here!" Cham exclaimed. He shook his head and went to another table to finish his meal.

Timber Wolf broke the kiss. "Not that I minded that, but are you okay?" he asked her.

She nodded, did what she had to do with the marker and phased through the floor.

"Oy," Timber Wolf rubbed his temples and then smiled. On his way out of the cafeteria, he bumped into Duo Damsel.

He gave her peck on the cheek and did the rest and walked off.

"Huh," she muttered to herself. She saw Bouncing Boy and waved to him.

"Hey Bouncy!" she kissed him sweetly before drawing a pink heart on his forehead.

"What was that-" Bouncing Boy was interrupted by the real Cosmic Boy's voice on the intercom.

"All legionnaires to the meeting room, I repeat- All legionnaires to the meeting room," he said.

Everyone walked into the meeting room to find Cham standing at the podium.

"Please take a seat," he said in between laughs. Every legionnaire had a pink heart on their forehead, except for him.

After everyone took a seat, Cham started talking.

"We will be having awards for the best kiss, today," he started. "Just vote for the one you think is best."

Cham showed the candidates- Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad's kiss in the hallway, Brainy and Violet's kiss in the lab, Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl's kiss in the cafeteria and Duo Damsel and Bouncing Boy's kiss by the bridge.

"Wait!" Cosmic Boy said. "This is a waste of time! What's the point? I bet there really isn't a 'Love Fever Day'," Cosmic Boy challenged.

"Non-believer!" Cham heckled.

The legionnaires voted for the best kiss, but unbeknownst to the Legion, some fans had snuck in.

1000GreenSun, Bffl, DisasterCode7 LadyGuardianofKeondes, Arden Anam, Marth HEART Smallville, LoubaTotoaygo, TheHuntresse, Brainiac5.1, Blue Clay Bottle, Anti Logax, and many, many, many more fanfiction writers placed their votes too.

After Cham tallied up the votes, he announced the winner.

"The winner is Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl's kiss!" Cham said happily.

Timber Wolf sighed as Phantom Girl squealed.

--

After the legionnaires went to the Love Fever Carnival, Love Fever Circus and Love Fever Parade, it was time for the Love Fever Fireworks.

Phantom Girl's ion-o-phone (future cell phone) rang.

"Hello?" she said. "Mom?...Yes…No…Really…I'll talk to you later…" Phantom Girl hung up.

"Who was that?" Timber Wolf as he handed her a Love Fever cotton candy.

"My mother," she laughed. "Apparently our kiss is on the cover of Love Fever Magazine 3008," she chuckled.

"So she wasn't very happy?"

"Nope," Phantom Girl leaned on Timber Wolf as the Love Fever Fireworks finished off a wonderful day.

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
